Alec Trevelyan (Elliot Cowan)
| occupation = 00 Agent (Formerly) Head of the Janus Syndicate | affiliation = MI6 (Formerly), Independent | status = Deceased, fell to his death | role = Main Villain | portrayed = Elliot Cowan | first_appearance = GoldenEye 007 (2010 game) | last_appearance = Goldeneye 007 (2010) }} Alec Trevelyan, formerly known by the code-number 006 and now known as Janus, was a fictional former intelligence operative of the 'Double-O' ('00') Branch, an ultra-covert Black Ops unit within the British Secret Intelligence Service (SIS/MI6). The character was the main antagonist in the 2010 video-game remake GoldenEye 007 and was portrayed by Elliot Cowan. Although he is loosely based on Sean Bean's character from the 1995 film GoldenEye his character and plot arc were significantly changed for the remake. Biography Background According to MI6 records, Alec Trevelyan graduated from Sandhurst Military Collage in 1995 and served with the British parachute regiment between '96 and '97. He operated with MI6 as a European field agent from March 2004 and became Section Lead in February of 2005. In 2006 he was promoted and was assigned 00 status in July 2007 with the number 006. GoldenEye In the 2010 video-game adaptation of GoldenEye, Trevelyan's motives have changed. Whereas the original story saw him seeking revenge against Britain for the death of his Cossack family, he now wishes to wreck the current banking system. Trevelyan is disgusted by the way soldiers and agents like himself are no longer able to fight for Queen and country - all their efforts now seem to go towards propping up the bankers. Once again, he implies that he would have let Bond in on his plan if it wasn't for the fact that he "only ever cares for the mission - never his friends". As opposed to the Cuban antenna cradle from the original, Trevelyan now intends to conduct his plan using a solar collector tower in Nigeria. He plans to use the collector tower to access the orbiting GoldenEye satellite, using it to steal all the money from the banks before detonating it in orbit to create an enormous electromagnetic pulse, cutting off the banks' financial records and erasing all evidence of the theft. Demise During a fight between Bond and Trevelyan in the control room of the solar tower, Trevelyan's computers are destroyed, making the theft impossible to complete. Trevelyan then plans to detonate the satellite anyway in a final attempt to cripple the banks. The last control console is conveniently placed on a suspended platform outside high above the ground. After a second vicious fight with Trevelyan, Bond manages to use the console to abort the detonation. A weakened Trevelyan, who now stands on the edge of the platform after a sudden explosion caused them both to slide towards the edge, smugly asks "For England, James?", to which Bond replies "No. For me." Bond then shoots Trevelyan several times, knocking him off the platform and sending him plummeting to his demise. Personality This adaption of Alec Trevelyan appears far more arrogant than the Sean Bean portrayal. He is almost unconvincingly suave and has a more xenophobic sense of humor. He is also very overconfident, as he dares Bond to do better than he is already during their fight. He has no visible relationship with Xenia Onatopp, who only appears in a small number of scenes without Alec in the picture. He also has a far more brutal fighting style than he does in the film, using objects around him and the environment to his advantage, as shown when he uses a fire extinguisher and a steel ax against Bond. He is a lot more daring during this fight scene, as he strangles and also headbutts Bond in order to overpower him. Henchmen Xenia_Onatopp_(Kate_Magowan)_-_Profile.png|Xenia Onatopp|link= Xenia Onatopp (Kate Magowan) General Ourumov (Laurence Possa) - Profile.png|Arkady Ourumov|link= General Ourumov (Laurence Possa) Behind the scenes The game's script is penned by Bruce Feirstein, the co-writer of the original 1995 GoldenEye film, who has described several changes made to update the story in the fifteen years since its release; for example, Alec Trevelyan's motivations have changed, as the character's backstory involving a Lienz Cossack father would make Trevelyan seventy-one years old in 2010. Gallery Alec_Trevelyan_in_GoldenEye_007_(2010).jpg|Alec Trevelyan character model. Trevelyan in GoldenEye Wii Version Mission 1.png|Alec Trevelyan in the very first level. Infiltrating the dam (GoldenEye 007 - Reloaded, PS3).png|006 and 007 infiltrate the Arkhangelsk dam, GoldenEye 007: Reloaded. References Category:James Bond characters Category:Game characters Category:GoldenEye 007 (2010 Game) characters Category:GoldenEye 007 (2010) multiplayer characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Male characters Category:SIS Personnel Category:British Category:Intelligence operatives Category:Omnicidal maniacs Category:Fictional terrorists Category:Psychopaths Category:Masterminds Category:Agents Category:Sociopaths Category:00 Agents Category:Double agents Category:Puppeteers